


shining like fireworks

by krashlyntome (bestthreemonths)



Series: frictionverse [8]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/krashlyntome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali has always loved fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining like fireworks

Ali can't remember a time she didn't love fireworks with everything in her. When she was a child, she would lie outside in the grass on the Fourth of July with her brother, trying to predict the colors or the shape of the next explosion. On New Year’s Eve, even 5-year-old Ali would fight to stay up for the fireworks. If she fell asleep, she could always count on her big brother to wake her up when it was time.

It was always their thing, which made it hard every time Ali saw fireworks during the time Kyle wasn't quite so present in her life. The one thing she’ll always be grateful for, however, is how he was there for Mackenzie’s first Fourth of July when she joined the tradition. Most babies get scared of fireworks, but they almost seemed to soothe Mac as she slept in Kyle’s arms.

Ali and Ashlyn get the go-ahead to travel with the babies at their four-week appointment, so they immediately book flights to Miami, where they can watch fireworks from Deb’s house and see Ashlyn’s parents as well.

It never even occurs to Ali that Mac would be the exception to the rule when it comes to babies and fireworks till people start setting them off on the beach two nights before the actual Fourth of July and the twins go ballistic.

“It'll freak them out at first, but they'll get used to it,” Deb promises, rocking Emma while Charlotte nurses, the only thing that will keep her quiet.

Deb is wrong about little when it comes to parenting, but she's wrong about this, Ali and Ashlyn find when the fireworks start as soon as the sun goes down on the Fourth of July.

“Hey, at least we’re in this together,” Ashlyn murmurs, leaning over to kiss Ali on the cheek. They sit on a couch in the one room in the house that has the least outside noise, doing their best to shush and comfort their babies while dozens of friends and family members celebrate outside.

“Why don't they trust us?” Ali asks, trying not to cry. “We're their moms, how do they not know we wouldn't put them in danger?”

“Sweetheart,” Ashlyn sighs, shifting Charlotte to one arm and wrapping her other around Ali’s shoulder. “They're babies. They know we love them and that we’ll take care of them, but when something goes boom, they're understandably going to freak out. They're not even two months old, I promise this will get better.”

“Mommy, look!” Mac exclaims, running into the room with Kyle trailing her and telling her to shush in case the babies are asleep.

“Did you get your face painted?” Ashlyn asks, matching Mac’s excitement while Ali tries to wipe away her tears without Mac noticing.

“It's a red, white, and blue butterfly!” Mac exclaims. “It's not permanent like your tattoos, though.”

“I'm sure Mommy is very happy to hear that,” Ashlyn laughs.

“Let me take that baby,” Kyle says, sitting next to Ali and taking Emma off her hands. “I have no idea which one you are, but you're awfully cute.”

“That's Emma,” Mackenzie says, rolling her eyes like it’s obvious. Even Ali and Ashlyn have to double check most times, but Mac can always tell them apart somehow.

“Oh excuse me, Princess,” Kyle says. Emma has settled down considerably, probably well on her way to sleep with a full belly of milk. “Mac, why don't you sit down next to me and hold Charlotte so Mommy and Ashlyn can go outside and enjoy the fireworks?”

Mackenzie pouts. “But I want to see the fireworks too.”

“We already saw a lot of them, but remember how the babies are scared?” Kyle asks. “They need their big sister to tell them everything is okay. Come on, they'll never learn without you.”

Mackenzie sighs, but she does as she's told.

“Kyle, I'll take her,” Ashlyn says after making sure Charlotte is safe in Mac’s lap. “You go with Ali to watch the fireworks, it's your thing.”

Kyle shakes his head adamantly. “It'll always be our thing,” he says. “But Mac is part of that thing, and you should be too. One day the babies will grow up and be part of it as well. The more the merrier, right?”

“Right,” Ali beams, kissing Kyle on the cheek, touched by his selflessness. She slides off the couch and extends her hand to Ashlyn, bringing her along. “Come on, let's go watch some fireworks and take some shots.”

Ashlyn laughs, wrapping her arms around Ali as they walk outside, stumbling together. Marriage and two babies (and a bonus 10-year-old) later, Ashlyn can't even be surprised at how young and free Ali still makes her feel.

“Wanna get butterflies on our faces?” Ali teases when they get outside. Deb’s house is on the water, and her neighbors at the end of the canal are the ones putting on the show, so the lights reflect beautifully, especially on a clear night like tonight.

“I've got enough of them in my stomach when you look at me,” Ashlyn replies smoothly, making Ali blush.

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Make me feel like I'm flirting with the prettiest girl in school.” Ali wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

“Impossible,” Ashlyn murmurs. “You're the prettiest.”

“No you,” Ali protests.

“You're both beautiful, girls,” Deb says, walking up behind Ali. “Did the babies settle?”

“A little,” Ashlyn says. “But Kyle and Mac stepped in so we could get some fresh air.”

“Ironic that you're making out instead, then,” she teases. “Can I get you something to eat or drink?”

“That's okay, I'll grab us something,” Ashlyn says.

“Nonsense,” Deb says, rolling her eyes. “You're my guest, it's like you've never met me. There's a blanket down on the edge of the dock nobody’s using. You girls go sit and enjoy the fireworks, and I’ll make you both a plate and a drink.”

“But—” Ashlyn protests, and Ali silences her with a hand on her arm.

“Don’t fight her, you’ll lose,” Ali reminds her. “Thanks, Mom.” She slips her arm around Ashlyn’s, linking their elbows as they walk down to the dock. “I’m glad we were able to get down here,” she says once they sit down, dangling their legs over the edge.

“Yeah, that was nice of Kyle,” Ashlyn agrees.

“Well, yeah, but Florida in general,” Ali says. “It’s always nice getting to see both of our families at the same time. It makes me feel like maybe one day we could move down here and the kids would get that all the time.”

“Something tells me your dad and Brent wouldn’t be too thrilled with that.”

“It’s not their choice,” Ali says stubbornly.

“No, but you know what’s best for Mackenzie, and I’ll support you in any choice you make,” Ashlyn half-concedes, knowing that Ali knows what’s best for Mackenzie is staying close to her dad and to her school and all the friends she has in D.C., but also knowing that sometimes it’s fun to fantasize about a “perfect” solution.

Ali leans her head against Ashlyn’s shoulders, watching the fireworks explode in a variety of colors, one after the other, mumbling her predictions as Ashlyn just watches her, seeing the reflection on the fireworks in her eyes. “What?” Ali laughs when she realizes.

“Is it weird that after almost four years together, I still have the world’s biggest crush on you?”

“Only if it’s weird that I’m crushing right back,” Ali grins, pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s shoulder. She catches a glimpse of her mom and Ashlyn’s mom approaching and smiles up at them.

“We don’t mean to interrupt you lovebirds,” Tammye says, handing one Solo cup to Ali and another to Ashlyn before taking a seat by Ashlyn’s side. “Jack and Coke.”

“Perfect,” Ali sighs, taking a sip. She’s been drinking wine every now and then, but this is her first real drink since giving birth, and it feels good.

“And I’ve got chicken wings, mac and cheese, and baked beans,” Deb says, handing them each a plate before sitting next to Ali.

“You guys are the best,” Ashlyn says, picking up her first chicken wing.

“I remember both of my babies being that little,” Deb says. “I remember long trips and even longer nights, and I didn’t have two at once and a 10-year-old to worry about on top of it.”

“She’s good,” Ashlyn says. “She’s a lot of help. But Ali makes everything look so easy.”

“It helps that I have an amazing partner in crime,” Ali says, blushing. “And some pretty stellar role models for motherhood.”

They eat and drink and laugh, watching the fireworks while Ashlyn’s rests her hand on Ali’s knee and Ali curls her body into Ashlyn’s side, both in disbelief about how they got so lucky.

“Looks like someone’s a little sleepy,” Deb whispers when she notices Ali drifting off on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Come on, baby,” Ashlyn says, waking her gently. “You’ll be more comfortable inside.”

“I’m more comfortable on you,” Ali murmurs.

“TMI,” Tammye jokes. “Go to bed, ladies, you’ll be glad you did when those little angels are screaming in a few hours.”

Of course by the time Ali and Ashlyn get back inside, the twins are fast asleep and completely unbothered by the fireworks or all the partygoers who are taking turns holding them.

“What can I say?” Kyle sighs. “I’m a baby whisperer.”

“I’m sure,” Ali laughs, watching Ashlyn pick up Charlotte—wait, no, Emma was the one wearing the penguin pajamas—and hold her against her chest, kissing the baby’s head softly.

“How were the fireworks?”

“Not the same without you,” Ali says. “But eventually they’ll learn to love fireworks and we can all watch together.” She grins, watching Ashlyn as she rocks Emma to lull her back to sleep after she was roused slightly being transferred to her mother’s arms. Kyle’s gaze follows hers, and he smiles too. “And in the meantime, I think there’s another view I can enjoy even more.”


End file.
